


A Dragon's Diary

by haruchicken



Series: Human Levitas [1]
Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruchicken/pseuds/haruchicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levitas has used his ability to turn into a human to befriend his Captain Jeremy Rankin. Takes place after Laurence is reprimanded by Rankin for taking Levitas to the lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dragon's Diary

“Am I, perhaps, doing something wrong?” His Captain asked, sitting next to the fireplace staring intently on the crackling light. Levitas wasn’t sure how to respond, not truly understanding the question. It was hard to keep up the appearance he was human, not really knowing how to communicate in a backwards way. It had been his greatest wish to be closer to his Captain so when he had awoken one night as a human being he had taken the chance to find his Captain and communicate with him. It had been a scale brisling experience trying to find clothes, and it took him three nights just to work up his nerve to talk to the man. He just seemed so unapproachable alone in at the opposite end of the room.

That had been years ago, now he joined his Captain whenever he could. Sometimes he couldn’t get away from the other dragons, and whatever miracle turned him into a two legged man seemed to only happen when he thought about it hard. He had even mastered turning back rather quickly. But even through the years his Captain was still a hard man to understand. “Wrong. How do you mean?”

“I suppose I don’t really know. It’s just Laurence has been avoiding me lately. I thought for sure he was busy with that heavy weight of his, but then this afternoon I could not find my own beast.” He paused, taking a sip of his wine. Levitas remember the incident he was talking of clearly but was still interested in how his Captain would describe it. He certainly still looked angry, brow creased, mouth in a frown, but there was some other emotion in his eyes. Levitas couldn’t quite place it, but it wasn’t anger.

“When I finally found my dragon he was with Laurence. Apparently he has been taking my beast down to the lake without my permission.”

“But how does that lead to wrong doing on your part?” Levitas would have liked to ask why it was wrong for Laurence to take him to the lake, but knew that would sound strange or make his Captain angry. The man looked at Levitas and ran a hand through his blonde hair. Levitas had always liked his Captain’s hair.

“There were other people present, other Captains and there beasts. Obviously they had been invited to go down with their dragons, but Laurence did not ask for my company or even inform me he was taking Levitas.” The dragon himself was pleased at hearing his Captain call him by name but his joy was short lived looking upon his Captain’s face. The emotion that Levitas had spotted in the man’s eyes now washed over his entire being, though in a subtle sort of way. He looked as if he had been smacked in the face, he looked hurt. “I thought the man was busy, but as it turns out he just tires of my company, perhaps even loathes it. What could I have done to make him detest me so?”

“I couldn’t tell you.” Levitas knew that his Captain’s neglect of him had led Laurence to rethink their friendship, but there was little he could say in the matter. He didn’t want to offend his Captain by telling him the truth, and risk hurting the man’s feelings further. In all honesty if it had been his neglect that had given him the gift to change form, he would take the neglect and harsh words every day. He knew his Captain better than any dragon possibly could, and in a way he was the only one to know him at all. It felt more like a privilege then a punishment. 

“Maybe I was just overstepping myself to think I could find another to share my time with.” Levitas sighed, he had been jealous when Laurence had started spending time with his Captain, but now he wished the other Captain had never know of his neglect. Levitas had noticed early on that the other Captains ignored his own. With a few days of observation, as he worked up the courage to approach his own Captain, it was easy to see they disapproved of his dragon handling. At first Levitas had been pleased that people who didn’t even know him cared, but after seeing his Captain sit alone night after night, looking out a window or into a fire, Levitas no longer appreciated the boycott on his Captain. Ultimately that is what gave him the courage to approach the man.

“I find you great company.” His Captain met his eyes for a moment, slightly widened in shock, but then he let out a small bitter laugh.

“And I am grateful for that, truly.” Levitas smiled lightly, trying to show how much the praise meant to him, as his Captain continued. “But you a hard man to find; in fact you always seem to be the one finding me. I stopped trying to predict your visits long ago, old friend.”

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience.” Levitas meant what he had said. When he thought of what his Captain must have been doing, alone, during the day he could only imagine. There were times he wished to stay human, but knew he would miss flying too much. Miss flying as one through the sky with his Captain, for that was the only time they communicated effortlessly. 

“I’ve come to cherish your company because of its unpredictably; like a fine wine.” Levitas looked at his Captain as he smiled brightly, some of his hair falling into his eyes. “You are, by far, the kindest man I have ever met.”

“That is the greatest complement I have ever received, and it means a vast deal more coming from you.” His Captain smiled again but it was far off, almost sad. 

“I’m glad someone appreciates me.” The blonde said, looking around for the first time since they had started talking. The room was nearly deserted. “It must be late; I suppose it is time to turn in for the night.”

Levitas sighed, his time with his captain coming to an end once again. “Yes I suppose it is.” He replied, looking back at his Captain who was once again glancing at the dying embers in the fireplace. He was such a strange man. 

“I feel rather selfish, and rather like a child asking, but will you be here tomorrow night?” His Captain asked, meeting Levitas’s gaze, seemingly desperate for positive answer. He couldn’t deny his Captain something he seemed to need so badly. He didn’t want to; he needed the friendship just as much.

“Of course.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this first. I liked the idea so much I started writing it from the beginning.
> 
> I always found it strange that Laurance didn't try to change Rankin's mind a bit after he saw Levitas was his dragon. He even thought to himself how Rankin 's beliefs weren't rooted in stone, and for some reason that put him off more then if they had been resolute. I know it might have been seen as a bit rude, but if your willing to drag the man from a building to see his dieing dragon, you'd think you'd be willing to politely explain your view of dragon handling. I'm sure Levitas would have benefited more from that in the long run.


End file.
